


Challenging

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Idiots in Love, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, True Love, i'm going to tell you this, they are terrible at flirting, they're hopelessly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: If Alex wasn’t still too surprised with the scene in front of her she might have be able to jump in the bet for real. But she was, and soon the brunette and blonde, sitting in oposite sides of the table, joined hands and raised eyebrows at each other.“Ready?” Lena teased.Kara scoffed. “Don’t hold back, Lena.” She teased right back.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 434





	Challenging

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so please appologize me for any mistakes.  
> Follow me on Tumblr, @imagineheadcanonsarea and @shipspostsarea.  
> This is my first Supergirl fic, so be nice please :D

“Hey, Kara, can you help me get this table over there?” Alex shouted over her shoulder while standing in the middle of the hallway with both of her hands on her waist.

Lena, who had just walked out of the bathroom across the hallway, stoped on her tracks to look at the ginger haired woman. “I can help you.” She offered gladly, already pulling her sleeves up.

Alex turned to look at her, a little surprised, before she waved the smaller woman away. “No, it’s fine, Kara can do it.”

“But I’m here.” Lena was about to bend down to take one of the sides of the table, but then her way too excited best friend walked towards them with a huge smile while adjusting her glasses.

“Sure, I can help.” Kara shrugged happily.

It was turn for Lena to wave her friend away. “You go back and help Maggie to get the drinks ready, I will help Alex with the table.”

The DEO agent looked between both women with a raised eyebrows, but decided not to get in the middle of whatever was going on in front of her. “No, it’s fine, really.” Kara put both of her hands on Lena’s hips to gently pull her away from the object of discussion, before she steped closer to put her hands under the wooden surface. She could easily lift it by herself and take it where it needed to be, but she had to play nice. “Besides, it’s quite heavy.”

While Kara pointed for Alex to grab the other side of the furniture, Lena raised one perfect eyebrow as her lips parted slightly in surprise. “Kara, I can lift it.” Her voice was sounding a little ofended by now, but if the blonde realized it she didn’t showed it.

But Alex did and she threw a side look at Lena when both her sister and her finally lifted the table and started moving to the living room. She could feel that a disaster was about to happen, because nothing good could come when a ofended Luthor and a oblivious Kara were in the same room. On their way to the living room Maggie finally left the kitchen, barely able to balance four glasses of wine in her hands as she waited for the table to be set so she could put them down.

“Lena, it’s fine, really.” Kara said again and Alex wanted to scream at her to pay attention to the signals because how could she not see things that were right in front of her?

“Kara.”

Definitely mad. Alex threw a glance at Maggie, who only raised her brows back at her. She was glad when they finally reached the right place and put the table down because it meant she could walk away from the bomb about to explode. Alex quickly walked back to Maggie, took two glasses out of her girlfriend’s hands and took a sip from one while they exchanged another look.

“Yeah?” The blonde looked at her friend with the same happy smile, but Lena wasn’t having it.

The CEO had crossed her arms and the raised eyebrow was the last clue of how mad she was getting. “I could have done that.”

“What?” Sometimes her sister was just too inoccent.

“Lift that table.”

“Oh.” Kara looked down at the furniture, then back at Lena, then back to the table, and Alex was glad to see her slowly frowning like she was finally understanding that she was digging her own hole. “Oh, yeah, of course.” She agreeded, nodding eagerly. A bit too eagerly.

Apparently Lena saw it too. “You don’t think I could?”

“I didn’t said that!”

“Well, I’m sorry Ms. Abs and Muscles, but I’m very strong I would like to let you know.”

Kara looked at the table again and she suddenly looked way more confused than a second ago. “I’m sure you are, Lee, but it doesn’t matter. The table is here now, so let’s grab the game and...”

“I’m probably stronger than you.”

Alex almost choked on her wine and Maggie threw her a funny look, but the taller woman was able to cough to cover her reaction. Lena was still staring at Kara, who had also turned her eyes to the woman, so now they were having a stare down. Kara could deny as much as she wanted, but Alex, and anyone at the DEO, knew how proud she was of her powers, and she had just being challenged on them. Supergirl was starting to show up.

“Right.” Her voice managed to keep neutral and calm, but they could all hear disbelief barely hidden on the single word.

And now Lena looked extremely trigged. “Let’s find out, then.”

“Find out what?”

“Who’s stronger.” Lena shrugged.

“Ok, I think this got way out of hand.” Alex intervened quickly while stepping between both women. “Scrabble is ready and waiting for us, so...”

“How do you suggest we do it?” The superhero had also crossed her arms and there was a glint behind her blue eyes that made her sister start to get worried about how things were unrolling.

Lena looked around the room for a couple of seconds, her tongue darting from her lips to lick them, before she finally looked back at her friend with a grin that was almost evil. “Arm wrestling.”

“Arm wrestling?” Before Alex could say ‘no’ or ‘that’s ridiculous’ or even laugh, Kara was nodding. “Let’s do this.”

“What?!” Between her shock and her squeak, she could hear Maggie laughing behind her like this was the funniest thing she had ever heard – which probably was, because a human had just challanged the strongest being on Earth for a arm wrestling competition.

Alex knew her sister for many years now and there was a couple of things she knew. 1, Kara had the kindest soul that ever walked on Earth, and she wasn’t even from that planet. 2, she could eat five pizzas in less than an hour, because they did try it once, and the reason why they did it is because, 3, Kara was extremely competitive. Alex wasn’t a hypocrite, she was able to say the same about her, but Kara had many reasons to never lost anything, so of course she would be used to winning, which only made things a little worse on her competitive side.

So when she watched in horror as Lena and Kara both set down on the floor on each side of the table they had just put there, Alex was waiting for the disaster to happen. Kara was too focused on Lena, throwing her a playful yet challanging look, to notice her sister glaring at her with big scared eyes, but Maggie saw the distress on her girlfriend’s features. The detective approached her and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

“Relax.”

The ginger wanted to ask her exactly how was she supposed to do that, but then Kara placed her elbow in the table and Lena rapidly imitated her movement, their hands only a few inches apart from each other. They both had grins now and the stare down had yet to end.

“What is going on?” Alex whispered to herself, too shocked to say anything else.

“I bet you they’re going to kiss before the night is over.” Maggie whispered against her ear.

If Alex wasn’t still too surprised with the scene in front of her she might have be able to jump in the bet for real. But she was, and soon the brunette and blonde, sitting in oposite sides of the table, joined hands and raised eyebrows at each other.

“Ready?” Lena teased.

Kara scoffed. “Don’t hold back, Lena.” She teased right back.

“You’re on.” The CEO’s eyes squinted a little and they waved the fingers of their joined hands for a second.

And then they were wrestling.

Well, arm wrestling.

Alex watched as both women started to push and force the other’s arm to the opposite direction. She knew that Kara could end that in less than a second if she wanted it to be over and it looked like it was about to happen when Lena’s hand suddenly was pushed down like it was a plume. But then, and Alex would never believe it if she wasn’t watching it live, Lena bit down her bottom lip, her brows frowned, the muscles in her arm contracted and then it was Kara’s hand that was being pushed to the other direction.

Alex was standing right in the middle, she could see both of their profiles, so she saw as a happy glint started to form in the emerald orbs and the frown in her forehead started to relax as her expression acquired a excited note. Kara, in the other hand, had lost all determination as she gazed at Lena like she held all the stars in the sky, a lazy adoring smile on her lips and a sick love puppy look in her eyes.

And the surprise was gone before the back of Kara’s hand hit the table. Alex knew, and it only took one look at her sister’s face, that the superhero was about to lose the arm wrestling for her best friend. Crush would be a better definition if she was being honest. The blonde apparently forgot she was supposed to be sad about her lost as she watched with a huge blinding smile when Lena celebrated her victory with a scream as she threw her hands in the air.

“I won!” The brunette yelled happily with a laugh.

Maggie, who still had the wine glasses in her hands, quickly put them down to clap and join the CEO in her celebration. “You rock her, Lena!”

Alex approached her sister as the other two laughed and talked a few meters away. She put a hand on Kara’s shoulder and squeezed it. “How is your pride going?”

“I’m going to survive.” Kara said distractedly, still looking at her best friend with a smile.

“Good, good.” Alex laughed to herself before she patted her sister’s shoulder. “I will grab a napkin for your drool.”

“Hey!”

* * *

“It was a nice thing to do.” Alex commented while collecting the lost letters from Scrabble.

Kara, who was making her way to the kitchen with four empty wine glasses, looked over her shoulder to her sister. “What?”

“Let Lena win. I mean, you could have won, she wouldn’t think you only did that because you’re Supergirl.” The taller woman shrugged.

Kara took a couple of seconds to answer, clearly lost in thoughts. “I guess.” She finally agreeded with a shrug of her own. She put the glasses on the sink and walked back to the living room to collect the empty wine bottle.

“So why did you let her? I know you hate to lose. You’re a sore loser too.” She teased in the end, making Kara roll her eyes as she giggled to herself.

“Har-har, very fun.” Kara moved the frames on her face an inch, a clear sign she was starting to get a little nervous.

“It’s true, you can’t deny it.” Alex closed the game’s box and put it in one of the drawyers on the rack. “So?”

The blonde girl hesitated for only a second before she started to blush. “Did you see how happy she was?” It was a timid response, something very out of character for her, but it said a ton of things to Alex.

“I did see that, yes.” The agent had something ready to say in the tip of her tongue to tease her sister, but the look on the other woman’s face made her change her mind about it. “You should tell her, Kara.”

“What? Tell her what?”

Alex rolled her eyes. “That you’re in love with her, stupid.”

“I’m not...”

“You’re. Just look at a damn mirror, Kara, Jesus! Everytime you talk about her your face just...” Alex waved her own hands in front of her face, trying to describe what she saw everytime her sister mentioned her best friend or everytime someone else did it. “Lights up.” It wasn’t even the beginning of how Kara looked, but it was all she could come up with. “And what you did tonight...”

“She’s my friend, Alex. My best friend. Anyone would do it for their friend!”

“Your friend, yeah.” Alex nodded. “I’m not saying she’s not, I’m just saying that you love her. Like a friend and like more than a friend too.”

Kara sighed heavily. “I... I know, I just don’t know what to do. I’m scared, Alex.”

Sensing the distress rolling from her sister’s body in big waves, the taller woman approached her with her arms already open. Kara quickly jumped into her open arms, accepting the hug eagerly, and allowing the familiar feeling of her sister’s arms around her to calm her down.

“If you tell her...” Alex sighed. “If you decide to tell her, Kara, you have to tell her about...”

“Yeah, I know.” Kara also sighed and hugged her a bit tighter.

* * *

“You only won because you’re an alien.” Lena said a week after while resting her head against Kara’s naked chest.

The blonde scoffed, running her hand down the dark curls. “You wish. I could totally beat your ass, super powers or not.”

Lena pinched her side as she rolled her eyes. “Don’t challenge me, I might surprise you.”


End file.
